Warm Hands, Cold Hearts
by RiddleGirl7
Summary: Alejandro finds himself unable to sleep one night. He sees Heather can not sleep either and her hands are freezing. While he tries to warm them, Heather is reminded of an old saying. What will happen next? MILD LANGUGAGE AND SLIGHT SPOILERS! -ONESHOT-


**Before you read this, I warn you that there may be hint's for spoilers. I have seen every episode up to the 17th one, "Picnic at Hanging Rock' , thank's to youtube XD. Although I tried to keep this story spoiler free, it is harder than it sounds. To better understand the setting, this story takes place between episodes 7 and 8. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have writting it. Remember, you have been warned. **

Warm Hands, Cold Hearts

Nightfall had fallen over the Atlantic Ocean as the Total Drama World tour flew through the clouds to their next unknown destination. Everyone on Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot had fallen asleep already, all except one.

Alejandro was still awake, watching the clouds and stars outside the window of the Economy section. He had found himself unable to sleep, too consumed in his thoughts.

_Now if I can get to Lindsey, that might knock Tyler off his game, and I'm sure I could still use him, I don't know how but we might. Decisions, _decisions_._

Alejandro thought of something else.

_I wonder what time it is._

He was about to ask Noah, who was usually up reading at this hour, but noticed he had fallen asleep with a book on his lap and his reading light on. Alejandro got up from his place at the window and quietly walked over to him. He adjusted Noah's arm to see that his watch read 2:30.

_Its 2:30 and I still can't sleep. Maybe a light stroll will help._

Before he made his way to the door, he shut off Noah's light and marked the page in his book.

_Jeez, I better get some sleep soon; I'm starting to grow soft._

He walked back to the door and silently crept out. He strolled into the cafeteria, which sat between the Economy and First Class sections. He was about to make his way down to the cargo hold when he heard the door of the First Class open. Wanting to see who else was up this late, he crouched down behind one of the tables. It was too dark to see exactly who it was, but they were headed for the cargo hold. Alejandro waited until he heard the door click before he stepped out of his hiding place. Curious, he made his way to the door. Making sure he was quiet, he opened it and slid though without making so much of a rustle. He closed the door again and proceeded down the stairs.

It was unusually cold, probably due to the fact it was late at night and they were flying over the sea. Alejandro didn't mind the cold as much, since his family traveled together; they had been stationed in some of the most remote and coldest places on earth.

He stepped down on the freezing floor and looked around. He scanned the whole length of the hold before he saw something behind one of the crates. Sneaking up to it, he jumped onto the crate, his stomach to the board and looked over the edge.

Heather was sitting on the floor, shivering, her knees pulled to her chest. She was scribbling something in her note pad.

_No doubt strategies, _Alejandro concluded.

Alejandro looked over her shoulder, to see what she had written.

_Knock Lindsay out, get Tyler too, making Alejandro's team weaker._

"You know I had the same idea," he said out loud before he realised what he had done. Heather stopped writing and looked up at him.

"You! What are you doing here? Stealing my strategies I bet."

"Hardly, but I wouldn't mind knowing a few new ones. But unfortunately, it seems we share a brain, since we all have the same ideas."

"Not even close. Now what are you really doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. Meeting you was a coincidence."

"Sure it was. That explains why you're sitting on top of the crate watching over my shoulder."

Alejandro slid off the crate and sat down beside her.

"Get away from me, you eavesdropper," she choked out as she shivered again.

"You're freezing aren't you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Alejandro gave her a look.

"Uh, I'm ok...it's just my hands, they're so numb."

"Here," he said as he grabbed her hands with his, holding them so they could be warmed up.

"Does this help?"

Heather simply glared at him. She wanted him to let go of her so she can slap him across the face and leave, but something inside her wouldn't let her. The longer he held her hands, the more she noticed how warm his hands were, how they were rough, yet soft and how they held onto hers with such care.

"Hmm, interesting," She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing...it's just that well...my grandmother always used to say that if someone had cold hands, they had a warm heart and vice versa."

"Are you saying I have a cold heart?"

"Maybe, considering what you did to Bridgette, Leshawna and whoever else you manipulated."

"Touché. But doesn't that mean you have a warm heart?"

"Um...I'm not answering that."

Alejandro let go of her hands.

"There, better?"

"A little yes. Now what do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"I expect you want something from me now, am I right?"

"No, just didn't want you to freeze."

"Oh...well...thank you," she muttered the last bit.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear you thank me?"

"No!" She exclaimed as she got up from her place and hurried to the stairs.

"I think I did!" He yelled after her as he followed her.

"You heard me wrong!" She yelled from the middle of the stairs.

"I have excellent hearing, me amour," he replied from the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop with the Spanish!"

"That's French, my dear. Would you better prefer Italian, Greek, or Egyptian? Maybe even a bit of Portuguese perhaps?"

"How about Chinese, as in you're a huge see fuet!"

Alejandro stopped. He had picked up a few swear words when he was thirteen and his father was a diplomat in China.

"Oh, so I'm that now am I? I could call you much worst in another language, but I am a gentleman."

"Don't make me laugh!"

Alejandro continued to follow her. She made it to the top of the stairs before she almost slammed the door shut. Alejandro managed to grab the door and swing it open before it slammed in his face.

"You are such little minx, you realise that?"

"And you're such a sneaky, lying little cockroach," she shot back as she reached the door leading to First Class. Alejandro was right behind her and not willing to let her get away, he came up right behind her and placed his hands on the door, just by her head. She turned around, only to face him, their eyes meeting for the first time.

"Well you're...ah..."

_Ella tiene bellos ojos_

Heather stood frozen where she was, transfixed by his gaze.

_His eyes aren't half bad._

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Heather broke it off.

"I should...go."

She managed to duck from underneath his arms before she opened the door and closed it. Alejandro stood in front of the door, dumbfounded. Heather stood on the otherside, with her back turned and her arms crossed.

_Don't let him charm you Heather, it will only end badly._

Heather repeated this to herself over and over again, while Alejandro pressed his hand against the door. After a few seconds, both moved away from the door. Heather went back to her seat with her head held high while Alejandro made his way back to Economy class.

_She is a strong and admirable player. I'm glad we had that time together; it's something we can both share._

_Just _the_ two of us._

From her seat, Heather's hands began to warm up. Running one of her fingers over the lines in her hands, she began to recall her grandmother's old saying.

'Cold hands mean that the person has a warm heart while a person with warm hands means a cold heart.'

Heather smiled at the thought.

_I guess it's nice that we have something we can share together._

_Just the two of us._

**_Nice ending huh? It's sort of a Win/Lose situation._**

**_The saying that goes with this story is something my grandmother always says to me, on the account that I always have cold hands. This instantly made me think of these two and made me wonder what would happen in this situation._**

**_Oh and here are the translation's for both Chinese and Spanish. _**

**See fuet- A**hole (excuse the language)**

**_Ella tiene bellos ojos- She has beautiful eyes_**

**_My translation may be a little off, since I don't know Chinese and I only know a few words and phrases in Spanish. Feel free to correct me if any off you understand and seen that I have made a mistake._**

**_Until I write again,_**

**_RiddleGirl7_**

**_So..review?_**


End file.
